


Cat Serenade

by Nagiru



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Morgana does not have any problem living with Akira.Most of the times.Written forPersona Kink Meme





	Cat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, the prompt was: "Akira sings 'Everybody wants to be a cat' to piss of Morgana". For that end, I listened to the Japanese version of the song, because I thought it fitting, really, since I kinda imagined Akira would've watched it in Japanese to begin with, so that's the version he'd know? So, in the end, it did not appear in the story all that much, but... if you're interested, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KbRYfjKtHk
> 
> Anyway, this is totally ridiculous, written for the humor factor, and not even remotely serious. Hope you enjoy it.

Akira is a sassy little thing. He's a sassy, pain in the ass, little thing, really. Morgana should know that best, since they, you know, LIVE TOGETHER.

Morgana absolutely came to hate the moment he decided to go back to Akira's hometown with the stupid ex-Thief. He should have stayed with Lady Ann or Haru or — or even Futaba! But, noooo, he thought, "nah, Akira has helped me this long, he's good at making the impossible possible. Living with him should give me the opportunity to become a human."

Yeah. No.

Instead, he's showered with petting at the strangest times, put to sleep in the most uncomfortable (warm, nice, fluffy) places, and — and serenated with, with... children's songs. Like this one. No. He'll scratch Akira's eyes out if he hears how everybody just _wants to be a cat_  one more time. He _will_. That's a promise!

... and, next time, not even well placed scratches, fish or a warm place to sleep will stop him.


End file.
